Sunrise Become of You (sequel 'Saranghae, Yeongwonhi!)
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: Tidak salah jika Jongin mengajak Baekhyun berbulan madu menyaksikan sunrise di bumi Kashmir yang indah, namun Jongin selalu tahu, sunrise tak lebih indah dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang menawan, dan Jongin adalah korban yang tertawan../cerita si Hitam dan si Sipit tetap berlanjut tanpa berujung../YAOI. KaiBaek Full Lovey-dovey. Enjoy


**Sunrise Become of You (sequel 'Saranghae, yeongwonhi!)  
**

**Lee Eun Ho**

**Chara belong to God, Parents and SM ENTERTAINMENT**

**KaiBaek lovey-dovey**

**T+++ (M ga pake NC :p)**

**Romance Fluff**

**Pure YAOI**

**LIME  
**

**Typos as always i made fanfic, absurd, mainstream story scane and plot/owh betapa payah diriku ini  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Seberapapun buruk dan anehnya fanfic saya, mohon jangan ada copycat tanpa izin saya**

* * *

** Happy Reading, sayang^^**

* * *

Hari rabu yang cerah di musim semi dengan langit tertutup awan putih nan lembut. Burung-burung gereja berkicau riang melantunkan lagu cinta. Di sebuah taman yang entah bagaimana disulap hingga nampak bak taman surga yang sangat indah, kelopak cantik bunga mawar bertaburan menutupi karpet rumput, membentuk permadani panjang yang bermuara pada altar putih.

Namun suatu hal yang membuat segalanya lebih indah, lebih istimewa dan lebih berarti adalah sosok malaikat bertuksedo putih yang sedang berjalan perlahan sambil tertunduk, tersipu malu. Senyum manis yang tampak gugup itu tetap mempesona, membuat pasang mata yang melihatnya berdecak kagum, membisikkan pujian. Dia adalah pengantin paling cantik yang pernah ada, begitu pikir mereka.

Tak berbeda dengan sosok tampan yang berdiri di atas altar bersama bapak agung yang akan memandu ikrar cinta sehidup semati mereka. Senyum tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana cara berkedip. Sejak hari ini, ia mendoktrin dirinya sebagai lelaki paling beruntung di dunia.

Tak habis-habisnya ia mengucap sukur, memuji Tuhan karena membiarkan ia memiliki malaikat cantik itu dalam dekapannya, teman jiwanya yang tersesat selama ribuan tahun dan pada akhirnya di pertemukan kembali,

Di atas altar, di depan Tuhan, dalam kemegahan cinta.

_Inilah akhir dari penantiannya,_

_Akhir dari kecemasannya,_

_Malaikat itu kini utuh dalam dekapannya._

_Temannya,_

_Kekasihnya, _

_Belahan jiwanya,_

_Si Sipit cintanya._

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jongin-ssi, bersediakah anda menerima Byun Baekhyun-ssi sebagai pendamping hidup anda, menyayangi, menjaga dan melindungi, berbagi kasih baik suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ne, saya bersedia." Jawaban lantang itu terdengar tanpa ragu dengan senyum yang mengembang serta penekanan hampir di setiap suku katanya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jongin-ssi sebagai pendamping hidup anda, menyayangi, menjaga dan melindungi, berbagi kasih baik suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia." Suara lembut itu juga tak kalah lantang, dihiasi dengan semburat merah di sekitar pipi putih yang tampak halus.

Bapak agung tersenyum pada keduanya, "Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri! Silahkan mencium pasangan anda!"

Dan sekali lagi, bibir mereka bersatu dalam nyanyian cinta yang megah diiringi tepuk tangan membahana. Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

Lembah Kashmir bak perwujudan taman surga dengan sunset-nya yang terkenal indah menjadi pilihan tempat mereka akan memadu kasih.

Jantung berdebar, hati gelisah, gugup dan canggung, bahkan saat sudah saling mengenal lama. Tak ada malam seindah malam pertama.

"Aku butuh menyiapkan diri." Suara merdu itu terdengar bergetar dalam kurungan tangan kokoh lelaki yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai teman sehidup sematinya. Mata beningnya bergerak-gerak gelisah, menatap apapun asal bukan menatap iris tajam sang suami.

"Tidak perlu, bukan'kah kita sudah sering melakukannya?" suara berat itu juga bergetar dan terdengar lebih seksi.

Tangan lentiknya terulur, bermain di sekitar dada sang suami yang tertutup tuksedo hitam. "Aku malu." ia berujar tersipu, nampak semburat merah manis menghiasi pipinya.

Suaminya tersenyum sayang, mengcup pipi putihnya yang merona lalu menyatukan dahi mereka berdua, "Tidak usah malu padaku, chagi-ah." Menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka dengan gemas, lalu ia memulai penyatuan itu dengan ciuman dalam yang melenakan.

**.**

Baekhyun merasa, Jongin menciumnya seakan itu adalah ciuman terakhir dalam hidupnya. Meski sudah sering berciuman, namun untuk kali ini sensasi yang ia terima terasa berbeda. Bukan sekedar berciuman, lebih dari itu.

Hingga Jongin sadar jika istrinya itu butuh bernapas, ia melepas ciuman mereka. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati malaikat cantiknya terengah-engah. Wajahnya yang memerah menambah kesan manis.

Baekhyun berkidik melihat manik kelam Jongin yang menatapnya dengan gairah yang intens. Tatapan mata itu memuja, mencinta, menuntut untuk memiliki seutuhnya, namun juga membakar. Tangan besarnya bergerak perlahan, melepas kancing-kancing tuksedo putih yang membalut tubuh istrinya sambil terus bertatapan mesra.

"Tunggu!" gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti. Ia melirik pada tangan Baekhyun yang menahan tangannya, menghentikan pergerakannya untuk menanggalkan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh putih mulus itu.

Jongin menautkan alis, memberi Baekhyun tatapan bingung, sedangkan istrinya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Dengan malu-malu ia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin, "Biar aku saja yang membuka ini." Bisiknya diikuti kerlingan mata menggoda.

Raut wajah bingung Jongin terganti dengan senyum khasnya, masih terus memperhatikan istrinya dengan gairah yang intens. Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh lelaki tan itu menjauh, lalu beranjak menuruni ranjang

Sebelum ia terlalu jauh, sang suami menahan tangannya. "Hei, mau kemana?" jelas terdengar suaranya yang takut kehilangan. Tangannya masih menahan tangan Baekhyun, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, lelaki cantik itu berbalik,

—dengan senyum terlampau manis mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Jongin terpana untuk ribuan kali. Ia membeku, seakan dalam keadaan trance. Senyum itu tak terlihat seperti biasanya. Dan ia menangkap percik-percik api gairah disana. Perlahan Baekhyun menjauh, dan dengan gerakan gemulai yang menggoda ia menarik ulur tangannya, menatap suaminya dengan mata berkilat.

Dari atas ranjang yang bertabur kelopak mawar, Jongin memperhatikan tiap gerakan sang istri yang sedang membuka kancing-kancing tuksedonya dengan gerakan sensual. Bagaimana jemari lentik itu bergerak perlahan melepas satu demi satu kancing pakaiannya, bagaimana mata yang terbalut eyeliner menatap dengan pandangan menggoda, terlebih bibir cherry yang tergigit itu seolah memanggilnya untuk dicicipi. Jongin memperhatikan semua itu. Mendadak ia jadi tak sabaran.

Namun ia tetap menanti, memandangi dengan hikmat tiap gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang membuat jantung berdebar semakin cepat juga tenggorokan terasa keluh. Ia tak ingin melewatkan barang satu detikpun, jadi ia memilih tak berkedip.

Baekhyun berkidik saat hawa dingin menyapa kulitnya, seluruh pakaiannya telah tanggal, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi santapan mata lapar suaminya yang tak juga berkedip bahkan saat gerakan tangannya telah terhenti.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, siap menyambut suaminya dalam dekapannya untuk malam ini dan ribuan malam yang akan datang. Lalu dengan kedipan nakal ia berucap, "I'm yours!"

Iris matanya dapat menangkap gerakan suaminya sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata. Sedetik kemudian, sepasang lengan kekar telah membopong tubuh telanjangnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati senyum menawan sang suami sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih, meski gairah tidak nampak memudar di sana. Dengan anggun ia melingkarkan tangan di leher suami tampannya itu sambil memberi senyum termanis.

Lagi, Jongin membawanya pada ciuman yang melenakan sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang. Mungkin ia sengaja berputar-putar agar perjalanan menuju ranjang itu sedikit lebih lama, memberi mereka banyak waktu untuk saling memagut, lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

Dalam gendongan Jongin, Baekhyun menaikkan tubuhnya saat dirasa ciuman suaminya itu menuntut dan membakar, membuat ia menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Tangan yang tadinya memeluk leher lelaki tan itu kini beralih mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menekan kepalanya.

Jongin menyeringai, meraka tak habis bertengkar, tapi Baekhyun jadi sangat agresif malam ini. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan pasokan udara yang menipis. Kini Jongin yang merasa kalau Baekhyun menciumnya seakan itu adalah ciuman terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Ranjang semakin dekat dan napas Baekhyun semakin memendek. Jongin memilih melepas bibirnya sebelum istri cantiknya itu kehabisan napas dan malam pertama ini takan pernah terjadi. Merasa kehilangan, Baekhyun beralih memeluk leher suaminya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu. Kini ia nampak seperti sedang bermanja-manja.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jongin membaringkan Baekhyun ke ranjang dengan sangat lembut bersama dengan kelopak mawar yang harum. Lelaki itu kini berada di atas Baekhyun dengan satu tangan yang menopang berat tubuhnya. Tangannya yang lain bergerak memindahkan helain-helaian poni Baekhyun—yang kini berwarna brunette—yang menutupi kening istrinya itu sambil tesenyum manis sekali. Baekhyun menikmati memandang wajah dan senyum suaminya itu, juga tiap sentuhan tangan di helai-helai poni dan keningnya.

"Kau berat, tahu!" Ujar Jongin tiba-tiba seperti mencibir.

Senyum Baekhyun mendadak hilang. Jongin yang menyebalkan kembali, bersama senyum mengejeknya yang terlihat sangat menjengkelkan. Mendadak Baekhyun kehilangan gairah di malam pertama. Ia akan protes kalau saja senyum mengejek Jongin tidak berubah menjadi senyum sayang seperti saat ini.

"Tapi kulitmu lembut, aku suka."

Senyum Baekhyun kembali bersama rona merah yang menjalari pipinya. Apalagi saat tatapan Jongin jadi semakin intens, ia kembali merasa malu.

"Kau juga jadi lebih mulus. Apa kau pergi ke salon untuk merawat kulitmu sebelum pernikahan kita?" Jongin bertanya santai masih terus mengusap-usap kening Baekhyun dengan tangannya, pura-pura tak memperhatikan wajah istrinya itu yang merah padam.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya melingkari lehernya beralih untuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah namun sangat manis.

Tawa Jongin akhirnya pecah melihat tingkah lucu istrinya itu. Dari balik tangannya, Baekhyun berseru, "Jangan tertawa, pabbo. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Oh sayangku, aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, termasuk kau yang sedang malu seperti ini." masih dengan tawa, Jongin berucap. Baekhyun makin menutup wajahnya, tak menyisakan celah sedikitpun untuk dilihat Jongin.

Jongin masih tertawa keras, mungkin ia lupa kalau ini malam pertama pernikahan mereka. Di balik tangannya Baekhyun berteriak, "Jangan tertawa! Jangan tertawa! jangan tertawa!" namun tawa Jongin makin menggelegar.

Baekhyun geram, rupanya Jongin minta bertengkar dan mengacaukan malam pertama mereka. Ia melepas satu tangan yang menutup wajahnya dan segera membungkam mulut Jongin.

HAP

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menertawaiku?" ia berujar sarkatis, mata yang tadinya berkilat penuh gairah kini berkilat marah. Namun saat tatapan jahil Jongin berubah menatapnya lembut yang sarat akan cinta, ia kembali merona. Tangannya yang tadinya membungkam Jongin kini menutupi wajahnya lagi.

Jongin tak lagi tertawa, yang ada ia tersenyum sayang dan gemas pada istrinya itu. Wajahnya menunduk untuk mengecup pipi istrinya setelah menyingkirkan tangan lentik yang menghalang.

Lama dan dalam, Jongin menghisap pipinya lama dan dalam hingga ia merinding. Ia tak menolak saat lelaki tan itu menjauhkan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Baekhyun mengerjap perlahan, tak pernah ia dipandangi seperti ini sebelumnya. Seakan semua perasaan Jongin dapat ia lihat dengan jelas disana.

Jongin kembali menundukkan wajah lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kemudian dengan senyum menawan ia berucap, "Jangan malu padaku, chagi. Harus berapa kali ku katakan?"

Ia akan menutup wajahnya lagi kalau tangan Jongin tidak menahan tangannya. "Aku malu, pabbo!" jawabnya ketus namun dengan senyum yang tersipu.

"Tidak usah malu. Tidak ada yang memalukan dari dirimu, kau sudah sangat sempurna di mataku." Entah bagaimana, namun suara dan nada bicara Jongin terdengar sangat manis. Dan itu membuat istri cantiknya kembali merona makin hebat. Kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan…

"Gombal!"

"Tapi kau suka'kan?"

Baekhyun benar-benar butuh menutup wajahnya saat ini, walau yang di hadapannya ini Jongin sekalipun. "Tidak, pabbo!"

"Kau memerah malu dan itu artinya aku benar." Jongin tak mau kalah, suaranya yang tadinya manis jadi terdengar berat dan parau. Lalu dengan seringaian ia menundukkan wajahnya, menggesek-gesek kulit leher Baekhyun dengan hidung dan bibirnya. "Kita mulai saja chagi-ah, aku tak tahan melihat wajahmu, kau cantik sekali."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat cumbuan Jongin di lehernya berubah menjadi hisapan dan jilatan. "eunghh~~ kau tidak ingin membuka bajumu?" Baekhyun bertanya manja dan cumbuan Jongin terhenti. Ia lupa kalau ternyata ia masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Tentu sayang, tentu!" lalu Jongin membuka pakaiannya dengan secepat kilat.

Secepat kilat pula ia menindih Baekhyun lagi dan membawanya kembali dalam ciuman yang memabukan. Cinta bercampur gairah terasa jelas dalam ciumannya. Ini yang Baekhyun sukai dari Jongin, senafsu apapun dia, namun tak pernah lupa melibatkan cinta di setiap ciumannya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun yakin, kalau lelaki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya itu mencintainya. Selalu. Malah semakin hari semakin cinta.

Jongin sekali lagi melepas bibirnya saat napas Baekhyun memendek. Ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang meraup udara. Terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Sementara ia mengambil napas, Jongin memperhatikan istrinya itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Memperhatikan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya.

"ckckck," ia berdecak kagum, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, sayang."

Mungkin kalau Jongin tidak menatapnya dengan sayang, Baekhyun akan kembali marah. Tapi dia tidak marah apalagi malu. Ia meminjam seringaian yang biasa digunakan lelaki tan itu sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh Jongin, hingga kini tubuh mereka seakan menempel.

"Apa perlu ku jawab, heum? Aku melakukan itu untukmu." ia berkata dengan aksen menggoda tepat di telinga kanan suaminya yang mesum, lalu dengan suara rendah ia berbisik, "Untuk menyenangkanmu~" Dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis menggoda juga tepat di depan mata suaminya.

Suaminya itu ikut menyeringai, lalu kembali memanja lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan memabukkan, membuat ia otomatis memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir.

"Tidak perlu."

CUP

"eunghh~"

"Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah repot-repot melakukannya untukku."

CUP

"hhnnhh"

"Aku sangat senang, sweetie~"

CUP

"Ouchh.. aku suka panggilan itu~"

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan itu."

SLURP

"aasshhh"

"Tapi kau harus terus menyebut namaku."

SLURP

"Nhheehh Jonginhhh~"

"Bagus!"

Percik-percik api gairah tersulut hingga menjadi kobaran yang memabukkan. Di malam yang temaran, di bumi Kashmir yang permai, mereka memadu kasih, menyatukan dua raga yang haus akan cinta, mengalunlankan desahan merdu bersama Jangkrik yang bernyanyi, hinga menapaki puncak langit tertinggi, meraup kenikmatan surga duniawi.

_Kita berjalan di jalan yang sama_

_Menjadi mirip dan lebih mirip_

_Ini mengejutkan_

_Aku bersukur_

_Itulah cinta_

(No other – Super Junior)

**.**

**.**

Setelah penyatuan yang menggairahkan, Jongin tak dapat memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Ia takut untuk terlelap, takut jika terbangun di pagi harinya, ini semua hanya mimpi.

Sulit dipercaya, setelah 6 tahun menjalin cinta dalam hubungan yang rumit namun menyenangkan, kini ia dapat memiliki Byun Baekhyun seutuhnya, teman hidupnya yang akan terlelap bersamanya di puncak malam, dan terjaga bersamanya saat fajar menyingsing. Ia masih belum percaya.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk meyakinkan si sipit menggemaskan itu agar mau berjalan di atas permadani merah dengan dirinya yang menanti di altar―menikah, mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak seperti hubungan pasangan berpacaran pada umumnya.

Tapi ia harus banyak-banyak ke gereja setelah ini, bersukur kepada Tuhan karena ini sama sekali bukan mimpi. Ia beringsut, menggeser tubuh agar lebih dekat pada sosok yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

Senyum lagi-lagi mengembang di kedua sudut bibirnya, melihat sosok bak malaikat itu terlena dalam mimpi indah. Bagaimata mata sipit yang selalu mengerling cantik atau melotot marah itu terpejam. Bagaimana pipi halus yang terkadang merona malu namun terkadang juga memerah menahan marah itu mengembung lucu. Bagaimana bibir cherry yang selalu tersenyum manis namun sangat cerewet itu mengatup rapat hingga menyerupai garis lurus. Ia mengagumi, memuja dan mencintai semua itu. Semua yang ada pada diri seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, setelah membawa Baekhyun merasakan nikmatnya cinta, si sipit itu akan terlelap sepanjang malam dengan posisi tengkurap dan wajah yang menghadap padanya, dan tak akan berubah posisi hingga pagi menginterupsi. Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung putih Baekhyun yang terdapat banyak tanda cinta darinya.

Sambil menunggu fajar, ia memilih memutar ulang hari-hari kebersamaan mereka di memorynya. Ia akan merindukan masa-masa pacaran. Pastinya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya mengembang lagi, mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka. Pertemuan yang tidak biasa, yang menjadi benang merah penghubung cinta mereka.

**SEMI(?) FLASHBACK ON**

Saat itu, nama si sipit Byun Baekhyun lengkap dengan foto dan data diri tertera di papan pengumuman sebagai teman sekelasnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana si mungil itu tersenyum dengan mata sipit dan eyesmile. Ia langsung tertarik hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja.

Setelah memandangi foto Baekhyun lama, ekor matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan malas tak bersemangat menuju papan pengumuman.

"Bisa beri aku jalan?"sosok itu berujar malas dan cuek, menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya dengan gerakan malas pula, seakan tak peduli dengan pengumuman di kelas mana ia akan belajar 3 tahun kedepan.

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, kenapa sosok itu sangat mirip dengan sosok dalam foto yang sedang ia pandangi? Ugh.. ia mendesah kecewa, ternyata sosok itu tidak semenyenangkan di fotonya. Gambar yang begitu ceria berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya yang terlihat ringkih(?) dan tak bersemangat.

"Bisa minggir sebentar? aku ingin mencari kelasku." Pintanya tetap dengan nada malas pada Jongin yang berdiri tepat di depan papan pengumuman. Pemuda nakal itu malah menutup kertas yang tertera nama Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisa!" Jongin berujar dengan intonasi menjengkelkan. Si sipit itu beringsut lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya seakan tak peduli. Toh dia masih bisa melihatnya di lain waktu.

Jongin panik, untuk yang pertama kalinya ada orang yang tidak terpesona pada ketampanannya―dia terlalu narsis―entah bagaimana ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena membuat si sipit itu kesal. Otak pabbonya berputar cepat mencari cara bagaimana agar si sipit itu kembali dan mau memandang terperangah karena ketampanannya.

"Hei, Hei!" ia berteriak panik di antara suara bising siswa yang sibuk mencari nama mereka di sekitar papan pengumuman itu.

"Hei!" tidak akan ada yang mempedulikannya jika ia hanya berteriak 'Hei', mengingat tidak ada yang bernama 'Hei' disitu.

"HEI, SIPITTTT!" Ia berteriak dengan semua suara yang ia punya, membuat yang ada disitu terdiam dengan pandangan jengkel.

Termasuk pemuda mungil nan manis yang merasa dirinya bermata sipit.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk dan mengarahkan matanya pada si sipit mungil yang berdiri malas sedikit jauh darinya.

"Hei sipit, kau sekelas denganku.. namamu Byun Baekhyun'kan?" nada bicaranya terdengar angkuh. Dan si sipit merespon dengan memutar mata lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menjauh dari tempat itu.

Jongin melongos, mengumpat menyesal karena sudah memberitahu dimana kelas si sipit yang ternyata menjengkelkan itu.

"Sial, dia bahkan tidak menjawabku. Dasar sipit!"

sejak saat itu, panggilan 'sipit' menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Jongin bertekad untuk selalu mengganggu si sipit tak bersemangat itu. Ia akan membuat si sipit itu kesal lalu menyibukkan diri dengan memarahi dirinya.

Namun yang sesungguhnya, dengan mengejek dan mengganggu, ia mengharapkan perhatian. Kalau Baekhyun tak bisa memperhatikannya walau ia tampan, seksi dan keren―Jongin terlalu percaya diri―mungkin Baekhyun bisa memperhatikannya kalau ia jahil, nakal, dan menjengkelkan. Dan trik lamanya berhasil. Bukan hanya bisa menarik perhatian si sipit itu, namun juga mencuri hatinya, membuat ia rindu, membuat ia menanti pagi dengan tak sabar agar bisa ke sekolah untuk mendengarkan ejekan yang terdengar seperti panggilan sayang. Ah, semuanya sudah diatur sang pencipta.

**SEMI(?) FLASHBACK OFF**

Jongin tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak diawali dengan hal manis. Butuh perjuangan untuk bisa mendapatkan si sipit itu. Bahkan ketika mereka telah naik ke jenjang kelas yang lebih tinggi, Ia masih betah dengan tekadnya mengejek Baekhyun, sama sekali tak berniat mengganti ejekannya dengan kata-kata mesra.

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Guru Song yang galak, karena berkat guru itu, ia bisa menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun, yah walau dengan cara yang memalukan. Dan seperti biasa, diawali dengan pertengkaran.

Masih terus tersenyum, dengan gemas ia mengecup punggung Baekhyun yang tetap terlelap lalu kemudian menyamankan posisi―menidurkan kepalanya pada punggung sempit itu, hingga ia bisa merasakan hangat kulit lembut nan halus menyentuh pipinya. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

KUKURUYUUUUKKK(?)

Meski memejamkan mata, Jongin sama sekali tak tertidur. Ia hanya asik menikmati wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang beraroma bayi yang selalu berhasil menangkan sarafnya. Namun ketika mendengar kokok ayam di bumi Kashmir yang indah, ia membuka mata perlahan.

Fajar pertama di hari pertama setelah pernikahan.

Jongin teringat janji mereka, menanti matahari terbit sambil berdansa dan berciuman.

"Sweetie~" Ia menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya pada punggung dan tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Sweetie, chagi~" sekali lagi ia memanggil saat sosok malaikat di bawahnya tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda terjaga.

"Ayo memandang matahari terbit bersama!" Ia meminta dengan suara parau sambil mengecup punggung sempit Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Sunrise pertama di kehidupan pernikahan kita~" ujarnya lagi masih dengan aksen menggoda.

Baekhyun yang merasa geli dengan bibir Jongin yang bermain di sekitar punggung dan tengkuknya mulai melenguh.

"Eunggh~"

"Bangunlah, chagi. Kau tidak ingin memandang Sunrise pertama?" Jongin bertanya lalu menanti Baekhyun tersadar sepenuhnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka namun sedetik kemudian membuat Jongin menggigit bibir gemas karena rupanya ia kembali menutup.

"Ayolah! Kita berdansa dan berciuman sambil menunggu Sunrise. Kau lupa?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun di bawahnya bergerak tak nyaman. "Aku masih mengantuk, Jonginie." Ia menjawab dengan cuek dan kembali tertidur.

Jongin tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah istrinya itu, ia berinisiatif meniup-niup wajah Baekhyun, menggodanya untuk kembali membuka mata. Dan itu membuat dahi istrinya berkerut resah, "Jonginie, aku masih ingin tidur." Karena kesal, Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Jongin masih tetap tersenyum, "Ouh, kau ingin melewatkan sunrise pertama pernikahan kita begitu saja? Tidak berniat mengabadikannya dan memilih tidur?" Kini ia memaksa Baekhyun berbalik. Namun Baekhyun tetap bergeming.

Usaha Jongin tak sampai disitu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan sunrise pertama mereka. Mengabaikan fakta Baekhyun yang kelelahan karena kegiatan mereka semalam, ia bangkit dari ranjang. Setelah memakai celana tanpa memakai atasan, ia kembali merangkak ke ranjang dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun yang tengkurap, membuat si cantik itu tidurn dengan posisi terlentang.

Baekhyun menggumam kesal yang terdengar manja, namun Jongin malah menarik tangannya bangkit hingga terduduk sambil berucap, "Bangunlah, sweetie, sebentar lagi sunrisenya akan muncul." Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman, "Aaah shireo, aku masih ingin tidur, badanku sakit semua, Jonginie pabbo!"

Melihat bibir yang mengerucut dan mata yang setengah menutup itu membuat Jongin gemas setengah mati. Ia mendekat lalu mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas, "Maafkan aku, sweetie. Kau boleh tidur lagi setelah ini. Ayo, bangunlah!" Kini ia beralih menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh saat melihat sisa-sisa eyeliner belepotan di sekitar mata istrinya itu.

"Kau tidak membersihkan ini sebelum tidur, eoh?" ia menyentuh kelopak mata Baekhyun dan memainkan bulu mata panjang Baekhyun yang nampak indah. Perlahan kelopak mata itu membuka, memperlihatkan mutiara berkilau yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Jongin tersenyum, bahkan ia bias melihat bayangan dirinya disana.

"Itu karena kau, pabboya!" Baekhyun menggerutu, memukul bahu Jongin dengan pelan karena masih lemas. Jongin merespon dengan tawa menjengkelkan, membuat Baekhyun menghujaninya dengan pukulan yang lebih keras dan pekikan nyaring menyuruh suaminya itu berhenti menertawaan dirinya.

Setelah puas, Jongin berhenti tertawa lalu menaahan tangan Baekhyun yang memukulnya tanpa tenaga tapi tetap terasa sakit, "Sudah, sudah. Kau sudah bangun'kan? Ayo lihat sunrise!" Jongin menjauh dan turun dari ranjang, berniat menyibak tirai jendela kamar mereka.

"Jonginieee~" Jongin berbalik mendengar panggilan manja istri menggemaskannya. Ia melihat istri manjanya itu merentangkan kedua tangan sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "Gendong~" ia berucap tetap dengan nada manja. Jongin memperdengarkan tawa manis lalu kembali mendekat.

"Gendong aku. Badanku sakit semua, aku tak bisa berdiri, Jonginie~" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan jari-jari tangannya yang terentang saat melihat Jongin semakin dekat. "Kita tak akan bisa berdansa kalau begitu," sahut Jongin bukannya menggendong Baekhyun malah memungut sehelai pakaian di lantai lalu memasangkannya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Hum, siapa yang salah, memangnya?" Jongin hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya itu.

Baekhyun kembali merentangkan tangannya, lalu memeluk leher Jongin saat lelaki tan itu mengangkat tubuh ringannya perlahan. Rambut Jongin yang memang sudah acak-acakan semakin dibuat berantakan karena tangan Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang panjang sambil terkekeh lucu hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Cantik sekali.

Melihat kegembiraan Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya, Jongin berpura-pura limbung, seolah ia sedang menggendong benda dengan bobot berton-ton. "Omo, omo, omo, berat sekali, omo." Kini ia nampak sempoyongan, seperti orang mabuk. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berteriak, "YAK! Aku tidak seberat itu!" lalu beralih memukul-mukul punggung Jongin kesal.

Jongin menahan tawanya, tetap berakting keberatan, "Omo, aku seperti menggendong kertas saking beratnya." Kemudian tertawa lucu melihat ekspresi kesal Baekhyun. "YAK! Pabbo. Aku juga tidak seringan itu!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi. Jongin menghentikan tawanya, lalu mengecup bibir merah yang mempout itu. "Aku hanya bercanda," Ujarnya lalu menurunkan Baekhyun di atas permadani tepat di depan jendela.

Karena villa tempat tinggal mereka ini bergaya tradisional khas Kashmir, jadi tidak ada balkon disana. Hanya ada jendela-jendela kaca panjang. Jongin menyibak tirai dan membuka dua daun jendela itu selebar mungkin. Karena hari masih gelap, sisa-sisa hawa dingin masih terasa membekukan tulang.

"Dingin~" Jongin tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mengusap lengannya mencari kehangatan. Baekhyun kini mendongak menatapnya. Tanpa diungkapkan pun, Jongin mengerti arti dari tatapan puppy eyes itu. Lelaki tan itu mengusap pelan rambut coklat Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang, mengambil selimut merah maroon tebal yang senada dengan bedcover.

Sebelum kembali bergabung bersama sang istri tercinta, Jongin mencari-cari letak kemeja putih yang ia kenakan semalam. Angin fajar kali ini cukup sukses membuat tulang-tulangnya membeku. Namun, yang ia temukan malah kemeja putih lain yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Lelaki tan itu tertawa lucu, ia salah memakaikan Baekhyun baju. Dan itu artinya, ia harus merelakan kulitnya dibelai hawa Kashmir yang tidak bisa dibilang sejuk.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan segera membeku jika saja Jongin tidak kembali dengan selimut itu. Dengan perlahan Jongin memakaikan selimut menutupi kepala sang istri, hingga kini Baekhyun tampak seperti memakai kudung. Lalu ia ikut duduk disamping malaikat cantiknya itu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, semakin merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya mungilnya.

Jongin malah melonggarkan selimut itu, lalu dengan mata memicing ia berucap, "Kau berniat membiarkan aku kedinginan?" Baekhyun merespon dengan mengerjabkan mata serta mempoutkan bibirnya, memasang pose berpikir seimut mungkin. Jongin mungkin akan bertindak menuruti otak tak warasnya jika tidak ingat ia baru saja meremukkan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan bercinta hampir sepanjang malam.

Jongin merinding, darahnya berdesir, bukan karena angin dingin, tapi karena jemari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh kulit bahunya yang memang kedinginan karena tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Istrinya itu berniat membagi selimut bersamanya, tapi sepertinya ia salah memulai. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin menarik ia hingga selimutnya jatuh terkulai ke lantai, sedang tubuhnya menempel sempurna pada tubuh suaminya itu. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak tanpa perintah, mengalung di leher Jongin.

"Lebih baik kau memelukku seperti ini." Jongin berbisik dengan suara berat. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Jongin mungkin bisa saja tercekik. "Sudah hangat?" Ia bertanya. Jongin bukan menjawab malah balas mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun bukan cuma tercekik, bahkan tulang-tulangnya remuk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"YAK! Sesak, pabbo!" Jongin tersenyum jahil mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Tapi dasarnya dia memang anak menjengkelkan, jadi pekikan Baekhyun bagai angin lalu. "Jongin, sesaakh.. akh..YAK! YAK!" Kini Baekhyun meronta, berusaha lepas dari pelukan—mematikan—Jongin.

Ia bisa mendengar kekehan Jongin, dan itu membuat ia menyerah. "Bagaimana kalau berbagi selimut saja?" Baekhyun menawarkan dengan susah payah. Jongin tidak memberi respon, "Jongin, kau ingin jadi duda?" Baekhyun bertanya asal karena ia benar-benar merasa sesak dan lemas. Ia bahkan semakin kedinginan.

Jongin menyahut dengan kekehan lucu lalu melonggarkan pelukannya, membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir bawah Baekhyun yang terbuka karena meraup udara. "Itu karena kau membuatku gemas, sweetie. Dan tidak ada yang akan menjadi duda, karena istriku ini akan hidup hingga ribuan tahun."

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Yah, aku akan hidup ribuan tahun jika kau tidak melakukan itu lagi." Ia menjawab malas. Jongin tertawa kecil, "Dasar sipit!" lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Baekhyun melepas tangan Jongin dengan mata yang memelotot marah, "Sipit? Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin tertawa berat namun terdengar manis, "Sipit cantik dan aku cinta." Baekhyun hanya memukul bahunya dan tak menolak saat Jongin meraih selimut dan mulai melingkarkan selimut menutupi mereka berdua.

Kini Jongin memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadap ke jendela lalu memperbaiki letak selimutnya. Kemudian menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi belakang kepala Baekhyun, kembali nampak seperti memakai kudung. Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu ikut menaikkan selimut ke kepala Jongin.

Kokok ayam semakin terdengar nyaring. Mereka terkekeh bersama lalu menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidung dengan gemas. Setelah itu, Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati bisikan-bisikan berisi pujian dan gombalan yang diutarakan suami mesumnya itu. Angin yang berhembus terasa lebih sejuk dari sebelumnya, menandakan kalau mentari sebentar lagi akan menampakkan diri setelah beristirahat semalam penuh.

Tangan Jongin yang melingkari pinggang ramping Baekhyun kini menarik ia agar semakin mendekat. Dan bisikan Jongin di telinganya berpindah ke pipi, mengecupnya lama lalu berbisik, "Lihat! fajar sudah mulai nampak." dan Baekhyun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

Pertama kali yang tertangkap hazelnya adalah seberkas sinar kekuningan yang menyilaukan. Baekhyun mengerjab slow motion. Lalu detik berikutnya ia berucap, "WAO!" dengan nada takjub. Dari balik perbukitan Lembah kashhmir yang hijau, raja hari menampakkan diri dengan malu. Menyinari padang rumput disana hingga nampak berkilau kekuningan. Terlihat silau namun indah. Sungguh pemandangan yang memanjakan mata.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan senyum Jongin yang sama menakjubkannya. Untuk sesaat mereka bertatapan dengan mesra, lalu serempak menoleh kembali ke arah jendela. Dan kini, Baekhyun menutup mulut karena kagum. Di balik jendela kamar mereka, pemandangan mengagumkan menyapa penglihatan lelaki cantik itu. Bukan Cuma padang rumput yang nampak menguning, namun juga kebun-kebun bunga tulip nampak berkilauan serta air danau Dal yang bercahaya, seperti berkelap-kelip.

Baekhyun menjamin, tidak akan menolak jika diajak berlibur kesini untuk yang kedua kali. Tidak salah jika orang-orang menamakan lembah ini 'taman surga'. Bukan hanya sunsetnya yang indah, namun sunrisenya juga tak kalah menakjubkan.

"Ini indah sekali, Jongin!" Baekhyun berucap susah payah, ia terlalu terpukau. Ia masih terlarut dalam kekaguman saat disadari Jongin tak merespon pujiannya. Ia memilih menoleh perlahan, dan mendapati Jongin sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak kalah takjub. Lelaki itu tersenyum sangat manis dan tatapannya yang seolah tak bisa berpaling kemanapun.

"Kau lebih indah, kau tahu?" sahut Jongin dengan sorot mata yang mungkin saja mampu menembus hingga ke dasar hati Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dari ujung kaki hingga menjalar ke permukaan ke dua pipinya.

Sebelum Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yang merona, Jongin dengan sigap menahan tangannya. "Sudah ku bilang, jangan malu padaku." Tanpa memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk mengerjab, Jongin langsung mengecup bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

Sebelum kecupan Jongin berubah lumatan, Baekhyun menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jongin, "Aku malu," ujarnya dengan suara lirih. Jongin tersenyum sayang, mengangkat dagunya untuk kembali mendongak hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

Katakanlah Jongin gila, tapi dia berani bersumpah, mendapatkan Baekhyun seperti mendapatkan surga tanpa ia minta. Bahkan indahnya Lembah Kashmir tak lebih indah dari paras belahan jiwanya itu. Perpaduan warna yang kontras melebur jadi satu, menghasilkan friksi indah tepat di depan mata Jongin. Baekhyun putih, semua oarng tahu itu, tapi kini wajahnya nampak bersinar silau diterpa sunrise yang kekuningan. Menghasilkan sketsa sempurna suatu seni rupa. Tak lupa pemanis berupa semburat-semburat semerah darah menghiasi pipi putihnya serta membalut bibirnya. Jongin tahu, betapa ia mencintai semua itu. Baekhyun memang menawan, dan ia salah satu korban yang tertawan.

Mendengar deru nafas Baekhyun yang memburu, Jongin semakin mengangkat dagunya tinggi, sontak lelaki cantik itu memejamkan mata, membuat senyum Jongin semakin merekah. Dalam diam, Baekhyun menanti Jongin mempersatukan bibir mereka. Namun ia sedikit bingung, Jongin tak segesit biasanya. Hingga ia berinisiatif untuk memulai, telunjuk Jongin yang menahan dagunya malah menggerakkan wajahnya untuk menoleh, kembali memandang ke arah jendela.

Merasa begitu silau, Baekhyun membuka kembali kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Dan sekali lagi ia berdecak kagum. Mentari tak lagi malu menampakkan diri dari balik pegunungan, namun kini bersinar gagah di atas danau. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana semburat kekuningan yang menyinari padang Khasmir lenyap perlahan-lahan. Kebun tulip kembali berwarna-warni dan danau kembali kebiruan. Dan ia bersumpah, itu adalah pemandangan paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia saksikan.

Betapa bersukur, ia menyempatkan diri memuji Tuhan. Setelah puas dengan acara mengagumi sunrise Khasmir, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan senyum manis Jongin yang bahkan masih betah menatapnya. "Kau senang?" Jongin bertanya sayang. Jika Baekhyun menjawab, ia akan mengatakan sangat senang. Namun dadanya terlalu membuncah hingga ia tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya mampu mengangguk-angguk antusias lalu menghambur ke pelukan Jongin.

"Kau pabbo!" bukannya marah mendengar umpatan istrinya, Jongin malah tersenyum dan mengusap surai halus Baekhyun. "Ini bulan madu paling mengesankan yang pernah ada. Aku mencintaimu, pabbo!" Baekhyun melanjutkan. Jongin masih tersenyum dalam pelukannya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang. Dan lebih mengesankan lagi jika kita sambil berdansa tadi." Ia menyahut dan dihadiahi pukulan sayang di punggungnya oleh Baekhyun. "Itu salahmu. Besok kita harus berdansa, pokoknya harus!"

Mungkin Jongin yang salah dengar, namun suara Baekhyun terdengar parau. Ia melepas pelukannya dan memilih mencari tahu, "Kau menangis, sweetie?" Baekhyun mengangguk innocent. "Mengapa? Apa karena aku membuatmu tak bisa berdiri?" Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng innocent. "Aku bahagia, pabbo!" Jongin tertawa dan menurunkan tangannya hingga memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara kedua ketiak Jongin dan memeluknya dengan erat sembari bersandar di dada suaminya itu. Mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang teratur.

"Mungkin kita tinggal di pegunungan saja. Atau kau masih ingin tinggal di tepi pantai?" Jongin bertanya, mendongak ke langit-langit karena kini dagunya bertumpu pada kepala Baekhyun. Istrinya tak merespon, namun Jongin tetap melanjutkan, "Kita tinggal di dua tempat saja kalau begitu, di pegunungan dan tepi pantai." Baekhyun tetap tak merespon. Mau tidak mau, Jongin menunduk dan mendapati sang istri terlelap di dadanya.

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum mengedikkan bahu, mengecup bibir istrinya itu lama, lalu menggendong Baekhyun menuju ranjang. Selimut yang menutupi mereka terjatuh ke lantai dan sekali lagi Jongin tersenyum, melihat malaikat cantiknya itu terlentang pasrah di gendongannya. Begitu murni seperti tanpa dosa ia terlelap. Dan Jongin adalah orang yang senantiasa menantikan mata sipit itu kembali terbuka dengan indahnya.

Waktu masih sangat panjang, dan masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk kembali memadu cinta, namun Jongin sudah tak sabar menunggu senja. Masih ada pemandangan menakkjubkan lain yang belum Baekhyun lihat, dan tentunya, mereka belum sempat berdansa. Di lain waktu, Jongin akan memamerkan Baekhyun pada sang senja, masih ada yang lebih indah di dunia ini melebihi dirinya. Senja akan cemburu, tentu saja.

**.  
**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Masih ada sequelnya :3**

**Di sequel berikutnya, uri Jongin dan istri(?) udah punya Buah Hati(?).. kkkk~ siapa yang nungguin buah hati nya Uri KaiBaek?/put cur hents sap, dud(?)**

Hohoho. Percayalah, saya menyayangi kalian semua reader-reader kece-ku (ga termasuk HANTU bweeee :p :v)

Maafkan diriku memilih setia/eh maksudnya maafkan daku yang ngilang bagai HANTU (para HANTU : kite lagi, Saya : suka-suka saya dong/pout/)

Kemarin FFN sempat ga bisa saya akses, dan saya kehilangan bahagia(?) dan putus asa/ngek

Tapi sukurlah, sekarang udah bisa lagi, yeeeyyy/ put cur hents sap, put cur hents sap, pu-pu-pu—sudahlah

Hohoho, FF berchapter akan saya apdet dalam waktu dekat ini, ada yang udah ngamuk gegara UBN belum jug dilanjut/Lirik bebeb **Aiiu d'freaky**/dan juga NOO yang tak sabar dinanti kelanjutannya/waks, lempar aja tuh author bergaya, eiyuhhhhh

Jangan lempar ah, iya saya lanjut. Tapi bukan besok. besok saya mau pergi penelitian hingga tiga hari ke depan, dan saya minta doa restu(?) reader sekalian agar penelitian saya lancar, ne?

Dan proposal saya yang bikin galau kemarin udah diterima bahkan dapat nilai A.. yeeyy/ put cur hents sap, put cu—ehem maaf. Padahal rencananya saya mau bagi-bagi ke bahagiaan ke readerdeul lewat FF KaiBaek fluff ini, namun FFN malah memiliki pikiran sendiri(?) dan menolak diajak bekerja sama(?), huh!

Ya SUHOdahlah, saya pamit, doa'in saya biar sukses jadi artis yah/ R : eh? jadi artis?/Aminin aja napa -_-

Hoho, see ya~ sayang~~~

Saranghanda^^/LovesignbarengBaekhyun


End file.
